Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode 1
by glost
Summary: " A Bully In Heaven"
1. Chapter 1

Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode #1 " A Bully In Heaven"

This Fan fiction is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only, Lost and Glee belong to its creators, and all credit goes to them, and it's employees

Part 1

Dave Karofsky laid in his make shift bed in the cave. he thought about the impending doom that was to fall upon them. Ad about his friends that were separated from the group. (Friends, I never would have thought they would have become that, Puckerman and Hudson maybe, but the rest, They've hated me, and I hated them, now, I'm lying in bed, awake, worried about them. Funny what one year does.) Dave was startled by a loud explosion that came from somewhere far, Dave stood and walked out to the stream, Where most of the survivors were.

Dave: What happened?

Finn, Kurt, Blaine and santana were the only glee members still awake.

Blaine: I don't know?

Santana: That sounded like an explosion.

Kurt: Do you think it was them?

Blaine comforted Kurt.

Dave: is Sam and Sugar still missing?

Finn: yeah, Mr. Schue went out for one last search with Artie.

Dave: I wonder where they've been?

Kurt: they've been spending quite a lot of time together since Mercedes passed away.

Santana: yeah, but Sam isn't like that is he?

Kurt: like what?

Santana: Ah, nothing, I mean he and her probably ran off somewhere to be jungle people, you know, Tarz-mouth and Sugar sweet Jane.

Blaine: They could have just walked off with Jake, Kate and the rest of the crypt keepers, they have been hiding secret after secret from us ever since we crashed, it's not fair, 40 other people crashed on this island.

Santana: Woah, calm down flamming bush, don't get your panties in a tie.

Blaine looked upward at his fro, which he could bearly see and stomped away.

Kurt: Blaine!

Kurt ran after him.

Santana: So thats what it would be like if Berry had a penis.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Will and Artie were walking through the jungle, Will had a torch.

Will: I wonder where they are.

Artie: I'm sure where ever they are they're fine.

Will: But they are my responsibility and…

Artie: yes Mr. Schue I know I've heard this speech before.

Will continued walking and Artie followed.

Artie: Mr. Schue?

Will: Yes,

Artie: Please don't freak out.

Will turned around to face Artie: About what?

Artie: It's just I'm hoping nothing happens but if it does, you need to keep a level head Mr. Schue. Some of us won't be able to take it. And we are going to need a leader and it has to be you.

Will thought about what Artie said for a second.

Will: we should head back; it's not safe to be out here right now.

Artie and Will turn around and start heading back to the caves.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sam sat with Hurly as Jack and John looked down the hatch.

John: Well, that's a problem.

Kate: There's some wire at the caves that we pulled from the plane.

Jack: No, we are not going down there, we opened this thing so we can hide everyone inside and that's obviously not happening tonight.

John looked at him confused.

Hurley: I agree with Jack.

Sam: So do I.

Kate: Jack.

She got his attention and motioned with her head over toward the blown off door of the hatch on it, it read quarantine.

Sam: Well, that's not healthy.

Jack: Let's head back to the caves, Sam here.

Jack handed him a torch as made sure Kate Hurley and John Followed Sam as he lead the way back to the caves.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Dave stayed up with Finn and santana watching the water flow. Artie and Will have been back for almost half an hour by then.  
Will: Go ahead and get some rest guys i'll wait up for Sugar and Sam.  
Finn: No that's okay Mr. Schue, we rather wait up for them.  
Dave: Plus it's really hard to sleep when we are supposed to be attacked tonight.  
Santana: bull, complete bull, if they wanted to take us they would have done it already, Frenchy was wrong.  
Charlie: it's Jack!  
the four moved toward the entrance and see the group slowly walk in, they see Jack and Kate then Locke followed by Hurley and Sam. santana smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
Sam: Woah santana, for a second there I thought you actually cared.  
Finn: Sam.  
They hugged and pulled apart.  
The Dave hugged him and Will did as well.  
Will: what were you doing Sam?  
Sam: We just wanted to help.  
Finn: Where's Sugar?  
Sam said nothing because Jack was trying to gather everyone for a speech.  
Jack: So we've been to the black rock and we opened the hatch but there is no way to get inside tonight. So what we are going to do is wait here together. we'll set up a perimeter, i need volunteers.  
Charlie: What happened to Dr. Arzt.  
Santana: And Sugar?  
Jack: Dr. Arzt and Sugar didn't make it.  
Will brought his hand to his face in surprise. Finn, Santana, and Dave stood in shock as Sam stayed near emotionless.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Dave was walking along in the jungle heading for the caves to get some water. He got there and it was empty, everyone moved back to the beach the day after Sugar died. It had been around four days since then. Jack, Kate, and Locke eventually infiltrated the hatch that night, to find a man named Desmond. Apparently he has been pressing a button every 108 minutes in order to save the world. Dave could care less, what he was interested in was the findings from the hatch, food, enough to to last the whole group, at least 3 weeks. Hurly invited Dave to help him ration but Dave would rather stay away from as much sugary sweets as possible, but he accepted any of Sugar, the group had brought her back and buried her yesterday. The only one still balling was Rachel she never really gave Sugar a shot back home and she seemed to be Sugar's only friend here on the island. Dave sat in the caves sulking. Dave's eyes zoomed across the dirt floor and stopped when he saw two feet. he looked up and saw the beautiful blonde haired green eyed girl. her legs were crossed and her hands on her laps, she had a soft smile and her head was slightly down looking upward at Dave.  
Dave: Quinn?  
Quinn: Hi Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Claire, Shannon, and Rachel walked along the beach, Claire had baby Aaron, Shannon had Vincent on a leash, and Rachel was empty handed.  
Rachel: Thank you for inviting me on this walk, I've been really down since yesterday.  
Claire: It's fine, I could use the company other than Charlie and the baby.  
Shannon: How is he?  
Claire: Aaron s doing great.  
Shannon: I meant Charlie, he's been distant lately.  
Claire: Lucky you, you know I'm not sure what it is but he has been really protective over Aaron and me. I t took a lot of convincing just to let me and Aaron go on this walk with out him,  
Rachel smiled and laughed a little: I think that's cute, it shows he cares.  
They all smiled when Rachel stepped on something in the sand.  
Rachel: ow, I think I stepped on something.  
Shannon: What is it?  
Rachel squatted down and picked up the bottle on the ground. She opened up the cork and poured out the messages that they all wrote five days ago.  
Claire: Aren't those the messages we wrote?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Shannon: Shouldn't they be on the raft.  
Claire: What should we do? I mean, what happened, why are they here.  
Shannon: Maybe they forgot to take them.  
Claire: They didn't forget I gave them to Michael personally. As they were tyalking Rachel was opening every single message that she poured out then putting them to the side.  
Claire: Rachel, what are you doing?  
Rachel: I'm looking for mine.  
Rachel finally found hers and put the rest back in the bottle.  
Claire: Sun, she should know, her husband is on that raft, we just give her the bottle, she has the most reason to keep it.  
Rachel stood on the beach and read her message.  
Claire: Rachel, are you coming?  
Rachel snapped out of the trance she was in and realized the details of the situation.  
Rachel: No,, I have to go tell my teacher, he should know.  
Shannon: You can't.  
Rachel: Why?  
Claire: You can't tell anyone what we found. Everyone just started to relax again, we are all back together as one group, we have normal food.  
Shannon: Heck, we are building an actual kitchen, you know, with a roof over our heads.n And if you tell him, he tells Jack, Jack tells Kate,  
Claire: And Kate let's it slip t Hurley, and the everyone knows.  
Rachel: Okay, I won't tell anyone.  
They left Rachel looking down at her message again then slipping into her pocket and sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
-Flash Back-  
Dave was walking down the hall with his letterman jacket on smiling confidently. he entered the boys locker room and put his stuff inside it.  
Puck: Karofsky, what are you doing here, there's no practice today.  
Dave: I know, Tanaka needed me to run by some plays and I thought I might go for a jog.  
Dave looked over at Puck's shirtless body as he was opening his locker.  
Puck: Good, your looking a little bloated today, gonna need to drop a few pounds before they let you catch  
Dave: Yeah, see ya.  
Dave walked away and deeper into the locker room. he looked at himself in the mirror, and examined his own body and frowned. He heard the door open and close and figured Puck had just left. So he started to strip, he was in his boxers when he heard talking.  
Kurt: Are you okay?  
Puck: Yeah  
Puck wheezed.  
Dave hid behind some lockers as he overheard Kurt and Puck talk about Puck's "emergency".  
Puck: Hey Hummel, I owe you one.  
Kurt: Don't mention it.  
He left the locker room.  
Dave watched as Kurt walked down the hall. he smiled.  
Puck closed his locker and left leaving Dave alone.  
Dave looked back down at himself and sighed.  
-End Flash Back-


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
Dave: What are you doing here?  
Quinn: Um, sitting?  
Dave: No, I mean here, shouldn't you be on the raft?  
Quinn: I was , but I'm not anymore.  
Dave: Well obviously, your here.  
Quinn: Not, really.  
Dave: what do you mean.  
Quinn: I'm dead Dave.  
Dave: What,  
Quinn: I can't tell you everything but somethings happened, and everyone on that raft is in some trouble right now, you can't do anything about it, but I can assure you that they are all still alive, except for me.  
Dave: Can I asked what happened?  
Quinn: I was shot.  
Dave: The others?  
Quinn: Yes.  
Dave: I'm sorry.  
Quinn: It's fine, I'm in a nice place.  
Dave: So then why are you here?  
Quinn: You look lonely and I figured you need some help.  
Dave looked down.  
Quinn: Don't get down on your self Dave. You are a great guy, and you are very handsome. Just listen to the right voice in your head and you'll be fine.  
Dave looked up: Thank-  
Quinn was gone.  
Dave looked around searching for her.  
Artie walked in.  
Artie: There you are, Who were you talking to?  
Dave looked at him worryingly thinking about how Artie would take the news if he found out Quinn was dead.  
Dave: No one  
He stood up.  
Dave: Let's go.  
He put his arm around Artie and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
Dave: Let's face it Hurley, it's hopeless. Everyone wants everything, and it's just not possible.  
Hurley: Dude, I hate this kind of pressure. No matter what you do, someones gonna be angry.  
Dave: It's a lose, lose situation.  
Hurley: Did you know I was a millionaire.  
Dave: What?  
Hurley: Yeah, I won the lottery and and became a multimillionaire over night, and then began the begging, "Hey, Hurley loan me a hundred, hey Hurley loan me a thousand. I'm kinda glad I'm here, it's like a perminant vacation.  
Dave: So your saying...  
Hurley: I'm saying it's going to start again, "Hey Hurley, can I borrow a box of cereal, Hey Hurley, loan a tub of peanut butter. And know they're going to bug you too.  
Dave: What if we just get rid of it. You can just pile it up and throw it away.  
Hurley: It's never going to happen. Jack will not have it, Just throwing away perfectly good food. But I like your idea.  
Hurley got up from the floor and started to leave.  
Hurley: Are you coming?  
Dave looked around at all the food in the storage area in the hatch then left closing the door taking the easy exit out toward the jungle.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
-Flash Back-  
Paul Karofsky was sitting at the dining table drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. He seemed very interested in it.  
Dave walked into the kitchen  
Dave: Hey dad.  
Dave opened the cupboard and looked inside.  
Paul: What are you doing David.  
Dave: Just looking for something to eat.  
Paul: and why is that?  
Dave: Because I'm hungry.  
Paul: Don't act smart with me.  
Dave: I'm not, I swear.  
Paul: And what exactly did you eat today?  
Dave sighed and closed the cupboard door.  
Paul: This is serious David, your coach said he'll put you in the varsity team if you improve on your exercise routine.  
Dave: And I work out everyday.  
Paul: And we both know he meant you need to lose some weight. There are no fat asses on the varsity football team.  
Dave: He never said that!  
Paul: Well I'm saying it!  
Dave stared at his dad for a few seconds then moved his eyes to another object so his dad won't pick up on the anger in his eyes.  
Paul: Go upstairs and do your homework.  
Dave turned and walked out of the kitchen and stopped in the hall and looked downward at himself crying then upstairs toward his room.  
-End Flash Back-


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
Dave was walking back toward the beach from the jungle when he heard someone and of course went on the defensive.  
Kurt: Relax, it's just me.  
Dave: What are you doing way out here?  
Kurt: I wanted to check out this cool hatch thing I hear it's got records.  
Dave: Yeah, I think it does, Where's Blaine?  
Kurt shrugged: I don't know he's been real distant since that night in the caves.  
Dave: Maybe he took Sugar's death hard.  
Kurt: Who knows, he's been hanging out with some girl though, so I don't think he's cheating, I hope.  
Dave smiled: See ya.  
Kurt: Be careful, I thought I heard something on my way here.  
Dave nodded and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
-Flash Back-  
Dave's kitchen was a little different but in general the same. he walked in and sat on the table. he seemed to be waiting for something. His mom walked in and sat down across from him, she looked worried.  
Dave: okay, I've known his for awhile but I was afraid to tell you. I just couldn't. I'm gay, mom.  
Dave's mom: I know.  
Dave's eyes widened in confusion.  
Dave: What?  
Dave's mom stood and started to pace back and forth.  
Dave's mom: It's everywhere David. Everyone knows you're gay and your not the only person getting the back lash. Your dad and I are going through so much because of you.  
Dave: I can't help it if I could change I would.  
Dave's mom: I didn't sign up for this.  
Dave: But you-  
Dave's mom: No, I didn't, your not mine,  
Dave: Mom.  
Dave's mom: David, you are not my son, I am not your mom.  
Dave: please don't act this way.  
Dave's mom: I am not acting, I met your father when your were two Dave. I'm sorry, I'm not your mother.  
Dave sat there surprised.  
-End Flash Back-


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Dave sat in his open shelter on the beach watching the waves. he moved his head down both sides of the beach smiling at his friends both glee club members and not.  
Artie came up behind him quietly and sat next to him.  
Dave turned his head back to see Artie. Dave jumped a little surprised: When did you get here.  
Artie:You'll never know, what are you doing?  
Dave: Just thinking.  
Artie: Yeah, I guess that is all there is do. Have you heard the rumor?  
Dave; What rumor?  
Artie:The one about the bottle, the one with the messages inside, the one that supposed to be on the raft with Quinn.  
Dave's expression changed to sad as Artie explained the story.  
Artie: Some of the girl found it on the beach and gave it to Sun, and she buried it.  
Dave: Why?  
Artie: I guess to just keep hope in everyone alive. I knew sometimes bad had happened that day, I just thought it was Sugar but what if it was more than that what if everyone... What if Quinn is... hurt.  
Dave: Artie, I think if Quinn was gone, she would want you to keep a level head, she loved you so much and she would hate to see you so lost like this.  
Artie: I just hope she's fine.  
Dave: Don't worry I promised her I'd look after you.  
Artie: When did you do that?  
Dave: Right now.  
Artie: Wanna play beach tic-tac-toe?  
Dave: Sure.  
Artie and Dave stood and Dave pulled the tarp over the opening in his shelter to close it then left.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
Sam was walking along the jungle time on the beach with be pulled into the jungle.  
Sam: All I have is a candy bar.  
Santana: Okay if that is your only defense then you are definitely getting raped.  
Sam: What do you want?  
Santana: I'm just checking in with my favorite trout mouth, and I think we should stop meeting like this.  
Sam: Yeah, I agree.  
Santana: No more secret smooches and no more dirty sneak aways, I need to stay with Brittany, with out me, she'll be just another victim of this damn place.  
Sam: Maybe if I wasn't so secretive I could have helped Sugar. Be there so she didn't have to feel like sneaking away to feel important.  
Santana: It wasn't your fault Sam. Sugar would have went with out you. we are all glad your back.  
Sam: Thanks.  
Santana: Let's head back to our island.  
Sam put his arm around Santana and they walked back to the beach together smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
Finn came out of his and Rachel shelter to see Rachel reading something in her hand.  
Finn: What are you reading?  
Rachel quickly folded the paper and slipped it in her pocket, smiling when she turned around to face Finn behind her.  
Rachel: Nothing, I just... It's nothing.  
Finn:Are you okay, you look spoked.  
Rachel: Yeah, I'm alright, I'm actually feeling a lot better.  
Finn: Okay, it's fine, its not like we're married and you have to tell me everything.  
Rachel: Let's not get into that inn.  
Finn: Your right, yes, I promised you I'd stop talking about it.  
Rachel: It's nothing bad, I love you.  
Finn: I love you.  
Finn grabbed her hand and they walked down the beach together. Finn smiled and began talking as Rachel turned her head away and she looked worried. Then looked back at Finn and smiled as the sun set and they were greeted by their friends around their group fire.


End file.
